


the world at your feet (and in your eyes)

by southofreality (Kyuu)



Category: Totally Captivated
Genre: Canon - Manhwa, Graduation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuu/pseuds/southofreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ewon did <i>not</i> spend four years in college to be relegated to a glorified housekeeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the world at your feet (and in your eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Megori](http://ibfeemkaum.livejournal.com), who requested Mookyul/Ewon, "the beginning is the end is the beginning."

Ewon graduates from Seoul National University with high honors and a dual degree in finance and accounting, and the future at his feet.

Mookyul throws him a party the night of his graduation for, quote, "finally escaping those chains" ("There are no chains to education!" Ewon gripes.) and invites all the boys from the office. Ewon wants to protest that he already has plans with his friends - _friends_ \- but eventually gives up because Mookyul is a stubborn bastard, and there's no point arguing with him when he's fixed his mind on something.

"So, what are you planning to do now?" Sangchul asks after they've all had a couple rounds of drinks, and Ewon is relaxed enough to enjoy the party and just tipsy enough to ignore those looks Mookyul have been giving him to let him know that he expects to be repaid for this later.

"That's obvious," Mookyul interrupts before Ewon can reply. "He already has a job. He'll continue working at the office, of course."

"Actually, I have an interview with the Bank of Korea tomorrow," Ewon says, and Mookyul's head turns to glare at him. "What? You never asked." He didn't grind through four years of college so he could be relegated to a glorified housekeeper.

"If you wanted to work in finance, you should've just said so. I'd be happy to promote you to _personal_ secretary." Mookyul's added smirk lets Ewon know that should he accept Mookyul's offer, he'd probably end up spending most of his time _under_ the desk rather than over it doing paperwork.

"I'm sure," Ewon says dryly, "but I'm still going tomorrow." Ewon stumbles to his feet, not quite steady through the alcoholic buzz. "Anyway, I should get going. It's pretty early. Don't wanna be late. You should all stay and drink though." Ewon smiles and waves and pointedly looks at everyone _but_ Mookyul.

Mookyul grabs Ewon's wrist as he tries to move towards the door. "Where do you think you're going?" Mookyul's voice is quiet and low.

"Ow, that hurts, boss -" Ewon looks around the room for help. Everyone ducks their eyes.

The air in the room tenses.

Mookyul lets the awkward pause linger before he continunes. "Actually, you know what? We are going home." There's just enough of an edge to his voice that Ewon knows he should be very afraid.

"Meep," Ewon manages to squeak as Mookyul hoists him over his shoulder and carries him out the door. He makes frantic motions for someone to come help him, but no one seems willing to involve themselves in their boss's love life.

Mookyul turns to address the gawking on-lookers. "Stay, enjoy the party," he says with a predatory smile. "Tell them to put it on my tab. Ewon and I have _lots_ of things to talk about at home."

 

Mookyul slams Ewon against the wall before the door to their apartment even fully closes.

"Stop trying to control my life, you bastard," Ewon hisses, Mookyul's lips at his neck.

"I'm not trying to control your life." Mookyul smirks up at him.

"Then what are you d-" Ewon gasps as Mookyul bites down on that junction of tender skin between his shoulder and collarbone.

"What we always do," Mookyul says, and moves to meet Ewon's lips.

In the end, Mookyul wins the argument the way he always does: by kissing Ewon until they're both breathless and have both forgotten about what it was they were fighting over in the first place.

 

Predictably, Ewon misses his interview the next morning.

 

(When Ewon wakes up that morning, much earlier than he needs to out of sheer habit, Mookyul's skin is warm and sticky pressed up against his side. A ray of sunlight sneaks in through the small gap between their curtains, and lands on Mookyul's cheek.

Ewon smiles despite himself and brushes a stray strand of hair out of Mookyul's eyes. And as Mookyul's breathing lulls him back to sleep, Ewon realizes that he would be okay with it, if this were the beginning of the rest of his life.)

(Or so he lets himself think, until a few hours later when he realizes that Mookyul was not kidding when he meant _personal_ secretary.)

**Author's Note:**

> originally published 2010.09.12


End file.
